


That Elevator Scene (fanart)

by DragonsBruja



Series: Reylo Fanart [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Space Lovers, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBruja/pseuds/DragonsBruja
Summary: My first Reylo fanart. From the elevator scene in The Last Jedi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	That Elevator Scene (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to posting on AO3, so I am still learning how this system works. Hopefully I can get it down soon!

That elevator scene.

[ Made in March 2018](https://dragonsbruja.tumblr.com/post/183326190895)

**Author's Note:**

> I am also DragonsBruja on Tumblr if you want to come find me there.


End file.
